


Puppy Love

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Rating May Change, Veterinarian Katsuki Yuuri, Vicchan Lives, because that's how it should be, no puppies dying on my watch!, probably not but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Viktor is a young man drifting through life who finds a puppy on the side of the street and can't help but take her home, even though he can't take care of himself, let alone a dog. Yuuri is the handsome, confident but reserved vet who helps Viktor when the puppy gets sick, and then again when he needs it most. Phichit may or may not be the puppet master behind the scenes, but even he can't help these two get over themselves enough to get together - they have to manage it on their own!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my fanfic soulmate [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for beta reading and to all my writer/reader friends on the 18+!!! on ICE discord server for your encouragement!
> 
> In this world, Viktor is 22/23 and Yuuri is 28/29 - he had to get through vet school & a PhD! Hasetsu is bigger and still booming enough to support all the mentioned businesses. Elements borrowed from Hachimitsu Darling, a cute BL manga by Akira Norikazu. 
> 
> Story will update each weekend until finished.

Viktor walked through a light drizzle on his way home from work. He’d had another successful yet unfulfilling night at the host club. Though entertaining well-off ladies and gentlemen, getting them to spend more and more on overpriced hors d’oeuvres and cocktails, wasn’t his favorite job, it paid well enough despite his lack of experience. With his odd schedule fitting around the club’s late hours, Viktor didn’t have the time or energy to look for something else, though he’d need to soon. Lost in the fog of his thoughts echoed by the fine mist in the air, he didn’t see the cardboard box next to the building in front of him, almost tripping on the corner before he caught himself.  He scowled, about to kick the box flat and out of his way, when he heard the whisper of a pitiful whimper from the box.  He knelt down and opened the flap to find a small, shivering, soaking wet puppy, with nothing but the disintegrating cardboard and a threadbare towel to protect it from the elements. 

Viktor sighed, bringing a finger to his chin in thought as he stared at the poor pup. He really didn’t need this hassle right now and didn’t know what his roommate would think, but he wasn’t coldhearted enough to leave the poor creature in the cold, wet night. He sighed again and picked up the puppy, stuffing it under his coat and creating a rather uncomfortable wet spot in the process, then continued on his way home.

Though Viktor’s roommate wasn’t thrilled about the overnight guest, Viktor was enchanted by the puppy.  After enlisting Google’s help, he’d gotten the pup dried off, warmed up and fed rice mixed with cooked chicken shredded into tiny pieces, revealing an adorable little creature. She (Viktor was pretty sure it was a she after more help from Google) was a mound of chocolate curls and bright brown eyes, tongue lolling and licking after stray grains, tripping clumsily over feet too big for her body.  Warm and tummy taut with dinner, she had curled against Viktor’s chest again and fallen fast asleep. A week had passed and the puppy was still in the apartment. Viktor finally had something to look forward to at the end of the day, someone to come home to who brightened the long hours he spent alone or with superficial company.

After a just few days, he named the puppy Makkachin, a nonsense name that somehow came from the sounds of her skittering paws on the wood floors. Once he’d named her, Viktor knew he had grown too attached to give her up. Puppy supplies slowly took up residence in the apartment; food and water bowls in the kitchen, a pretty pink collar for the pup with a matching leash by the door, a crate in his room and a bed by the couch (though Makkachin, already a bit spoiled, slept with Viktor when he was home). His roommate was obviously a bit put out but hadn’t said anything outright, so Viktor continued, hoping Georgi would warm up over time and fall in love with the little fluff ball as he had.

Another few weeks went by, until one evening, Viktor came home earlier than usual. It was a slow night at the club and he had been sent home in favor of the more seasoned hosts staying to make the most off the patrons as they could. When he walked in his room to let Makka out of her crate, he was surprised to see she wasn’t waiting, wriggling in happiness, as she usually did as soon as he opened the door to his room. Instead, the puppy lay on her side, panting. Viktor opened the door and snatched her up only to find Makkachin with goopy eyes and a dry nose, feeling much too hot.  Her water, usually still half-full when he came home, had been drunk dry.

Viktor panicked—not knowing much about dogs in the first place, he had no idea what to do with a sick puppy. After a moment of dithering, not even sure where to start with Google, he called Chris, despite the fact that he was still at the club. Chris had a cat at least, surely he could help. Chris didn’t answer, clearly declining the call as it went to voicemail after just one ring, but a text came right away.

> _> >What? You know I’m still working, Yukari hasn’t had her fill yet_
> 
> _< <It’s Makkachin_
> 
> _< <She’s sick and I don’t know what to do_
> 
> _> >Oh no_
> 
> _> >I’ll send you my vets info_
> 
> _> >Lmk how she’s doing_

The contact came a moment later and, thankfully, Healthy Hasetsu Pets wasn’t too far when Viktor looked it up. He threw his coat back on and was out the door in a flash, Makkachin tucked against his chest just as she was the first time he’d carried her. The walk to the vet’s office wasn’t long but Viktor was dismayed to see it closed.  Of course, what was he thinking?  Even though it was early by his standards, normal business hours were over.  He started to panic again, eyes welling up and the hand that wasn’t cradling his puppy running frantically through his hair. He looked up to the sky to try to stop the tears from falling when he saw movement flicker behind the lit curtains of an upstairs window. Hope springing in his chest, Viktor started pounding at the door, yelling for someone to help.

The window snapped open and the occupant poked out their head, yelling, “WHAT?” in a clearly annoyed voice.

Viktor looked up again, unable to make out any features against the backlight of the window. “Please, you have to help, my puppy is sick and I don’t know what to do…” He trailed off on a hiccupping sob.

A huff of annoyance, but then a gentler voice floated down. “Fine, but you don’t have to wake up the entire neighborhood.  I’ll be down in a minute, just sit tight.”

Viktor waited rather impatiently for what seemed an eternity but was likely only a few minutes at most, then saw a light come on through the blinds covering the glass door. He heard the lock turn over and a young man opened the door, holding it ajar and gesturing Viktor inside.  Viktor walked in and just stood there, still not knowing what to do, while the man locked the door again then turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment, Viktor slightly stunned by the effortless beauty in front of him despite looking like he’d just rolled out of bed, before the young man raised an eyebrow behind his blue-framed glasses.

“Well, what’s going on?”

Viktor unbuttoned his coat, revealing the limp pup in his arms. “Um, it’s my puppy, Makkachin, she’s sick and, uh, I’m not sure what’s wrong with her. I came home and she wasn’t excited to see me and she was breathing heavy and everything is wrong and Chris said to come here and—“

The man interrupted Viktor’s panicked rambling. “Ok, ok, calm down. Come on back and let me take a look at her.”

He led Viktor to a small room, #1 from the placard on the door, and carefully took the puppy from his arms.  He gently poked and prodded, looking at Makkachin’s eyes and ears and gums, while the pup just lay on the exam table. He even took her temperature, which had to be unpleasant, without a reaction from the puppy.

“I’m not certain if it’s just a cold or something else, but she definitely has a fever and is dehydrated. I’d like to give her IV fluids and run a few tests. It will be best if she stays here the rest of the night where we can keep an eye on her.”

The doctor’s words weren’t terribly reassuring. Was he actually a doctor? He looked too young. Though the little fuzzball hadn’t been in Viktor’s life long, he didn’t want to lose her. “Ok, whatever she needs. Is she going to be all right? Do you need to call your boss to check her, too?”

The man snorted. “I am the boss. Dr. Katsuki Yuuri.” He held out a hand, which Viktor took sheepishly. It was calloused, warm, with a firm but gentle grip. “And yes, I think she’ll be ok. You were right to bring her in right away and the fluids should perk her up a little until we know what we’re dealing with. We should have a treatment plan as soon as I get the urine, fecal and blood test results.”

“Thank you so much, doctor. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t answered…” Viktor grabbed the doctor’s hand again, pressing it between his own, while he looked earnestly into warm, caramel eyes.

Dr. Katsuki blushed and ducked his head, withdrawing his hand. “It’s fine; it’s my job after all. Let me get your information and I’ll call you in the morning after we get the test results.”

Viktor filled out some forms, not knowing half of what they asked for and embarrassingly asking as many questions as he answered, before leaving with more reassurances and the promise of that morning phone call. His walk home was a blur and he fell into bed as soon as he got there, the frantic pace of the past few hours taking their toll. Though it was much earlier than usual, he barely bothered to remove his makeup and brush his teeth, completely foregoing his usual multi-step skincare routine, before falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor couldn’t wait for Dr. Katsuki’s call.  He showed up at the vet’s office early, too anxious to sleep any longer. He waited a few minutes for the office to actually open at 8:00 am, then walked in to an immediate greeting from a bubbly man seated behind the reception desk.

“Good morning! How can we help you today?” The dark-skinned man’s grey eyes sparkled and his megawatt smile nearly split his face. He was almost vibrating, energy and good cheer rolling off him in palpable waves.

“Good morning. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. My puppy, Makkachin, was admitted last night and I just wanted to check on her.”

“Hi, Mr. Nikiforov! I’m Phichit; it’s nice to meet you! Let me take a look and see if we’ve gotten her test results back yet.”

Viktor glanced around the lobby while Phichit clicked away on his keyboard. He hadn’t a chance to look around last night, as distracted as he was by Makkachin’s plight, with whatever was left of his brain flustered by the handsome doctor. It looked like a nice place, for all he knew of veterinarians’ offices.  It was clean, fresh-smelling and inviting, with big, bright portraits of cats and dogs on the walls. Comfortable chairs and benches lined the waiting area, tables stocked with pamphlets and magazines looking to cover a range of pet-related topics scattered between them. A green stand with antibacterial gel, paper towels and disinfectant wipes stood in one corner, an Oops, Someone Pooped! sign topping it off, while a large potted plant stood in the other.

Phichit’s voice interrupted his perusal of the space. “Hmm, it looks like we’re still waiting on the blood tests, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m sure Dr. Katsuki told you we’d call as soon as they were in, right?”

“He did. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait to see how she’s feeling. She just looked so sick last night.” Viktor gave an apologetic smile along with his best puppy dog eyes, though he was sure the effect was ruined by the dark circles beneath them.

Phichit seemed to take pity on him, or perhaps he was just as nice as he seemed. “That’s ok! We all get worried about our pets. Let me check with Dr. Katsuki to see how she’s doing this morning, all right? If she’s up to it, you can even visit her,” he said with a wink. The effervescent young man popped up out of his chair and bounced through a door behind the desk before Viktor could reply, bouncing back through it after just a moment and gesturing to him.  “You can come on back! Follow me!”

Viktor complied, a bit befuddled by the whirling tornado in front of him, which wasn’t helped by the little lump he spied moving in the chest pocket of the receptionist’s blue scrubs. Phichit spun around as they went through the door, leading him through a mystery maze of equipment. They came to the back wall of the large room behind the lobby, which was lined with gleaming cages.  Makkachin was in one at the top, giving Viktor a tired yip and wag of her tail as soon as she saw him.  Phichit opened the kennel door and let Viktor pick up the puppy. She was obviously feeling better, not lying limp, but still not her normal wriggly, squiggly self. He cooed and cuddled her for a few minutes before Phichit’s soft, “That’s enough, we don’t want to tire her out,” broke through his happy relief. He gently put the pup back in her kennel, ignoring her whimper though it broke his heart to do so, and followed Phichit back to the lobby.

“Ok, Mr. Nikiforov! We’ll call as soon as we get the test results back so we can begin a treatment plan.”

Viktor thanked Phichit and headed home, hoping to actually get some sleep now that he was reassured Makkachin was on the mend.

His rest was interrupted a few hours later by a call from an unknown number.  “Hello?” he answered roughly, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Mr. Nikiforov? This is Phichit with Healthy Hasetsu Pets!”

“Oh, hello, Phichit. You got the test results back?”

“Yes, and it doesn’t appear to be anything serious! We think Makkachin has a case of the flu. They can pick it up from other dogs or from being in the same area where infected dogs have been recently. It hits puppies harder since they don’t have much of an immune system, and I see from your paperwork that she hasn’t had any of her shots yet. The canine influenza vaccine isn’t required but it’s always a good idea, just like it is for people.”

“Oh, yeah, I actually found her on the street not too long ago and just haven’t had time to take her in yet,” Viktor fibbed, not having known before last night that she even needed shots.

“That’s ok! We can get her started on her vaccines while she’s here, and send you home with flea and heartworm treatment, and we’ll give her dewormer just in case. Dr. Katsuki would like to keep her one more night for observation, until her breathing evens out all the way, but she can come home tomorrow. I’ll have a breakdown of everything for you in the morning, but your total with everything comes to $659.67. Dr. Katsuki isn’t charging you an emergency fee; isn’t that nice of him?”

“Y-yeah,” Viktor stuttered, shocked by the cost. That would nearly wipe out the savings he’d managed to put aside over the past couple of months. “Thank you so much. Can I come see her again?”

Phichit chuckled. “I suppose you can visit again this afternoon, but not for long. We usually slow down between three and four.”

That would work just fine as he didn’t have to be at the club until six that evening. After the usual pleasantries, they ended the call and Viktor went back to sleep.

***

Viktor was back at the vet’s office at 3:45 pm, not trusting himself to limit his time if he’d arrived any earlier. He walked into a calm lobby, a few patients waiting peacefully, and just as warm a greeting as before. He followed Phichit to the back again and was pleased to see Makkachin looking even better, her eyes bright once more as she waggled her tail much more energetically when she caught sight of Viktor.  Dr. Katsuki was standing in front of the wall of kennels this time, noting something on a clipboard. He looked up at their approach, shooting Phichit an annoyed look, a small crease forming between his brows as his mahogany eyes landed on Viktor, who decided to turn on the charm preemptively.

“I’m sorry to be such a pest, Dr. Katsuki. I promise, I’ll be out of your hair in a moment. I just wanted to stop by to see Makkachin on my way to work. Thank you again, so much, for your help last night. I can tell she’s already feeling better!” Viktor followed with his best smile, the one he’d practiced in the mirror until it looked natural, and a calculated flip of his long silver hair. He wasn’t yet dressed for work, but he’d already showered and was in a far better state than last night, all traces of this morning’s dark circles erased by the magic of concealer. Viktor knew he was attractive and wasn’t afraid to use it to get what he wanted, or even just smooth the way a little. But the tiny frown on Dr. Katsuki’s face didn’t lessen.

Viktor saw Phichit slowly back up out of the corner of his eye. “I’m just gonna go keep an eye on the lobby!” The bubbly receptionist made a beeline for the door behind his desk.

Dr. Katsuki wasted no time starting in on a lecture. “Mr. Nikiforov, Makkachin needs her rest. You’ll be able to see her when she’s released tomorrow morning, providing she’s still doing well. I know you have a lot to learn about dog ownership but this could have potentially been avoided if she’d had the recommended vaccines. From what you said last night, I just have to wonder if you’re up to the task of taking care of Makkachin.”

Viktor winced; he’d obviously shared too much about his lack of knowledge and current predicaments. At least he knew why Dr. Katsuki wasn’t exactly happy to see him.

The doctor continued, not noticing or ignoring Viktor’s expression. “She needs a lot of care, especially this first year; her vaccines and boosters, flea and heartworm medicine, and spay surgery in the next few months, not to mention training, which is particularly important since she’ll be a big dog in another year or so. She’s only a few months old and will live for ten to fifteen years, maybe more with proper care. You’re young and without stable employment or living arrangements. Are you sure you’re ready for this commitment?”

Viktor was taken aback by the doctor’s words, thoughts racing through his mind.  He knew he needed to do more research and educate himself on how to take care of Makkachin. He already loved her to pieces and had decided to be the best doggy dad he could, but Dr. Katsuki’s words made him pause. Was he really ready for a fifteen year commitment? His immediate thought was yes, Makkachin already meant more to him than most anyone in his life. More importantly, could he provide her with everything she deserved, or even just the care she needed?

“You’re right, doctor. I love Makkachin and want to make sure she gets everything she needs. I’d like to say I can do that but I’ll think about you’ve said.”

Dr. Katsuki nodded, his face softening slightly. “Ok, let us know what you decide.  If you need to find her a new home, we would be happy to help, but if you really think you’re up for the challenge, we’ll need to come up with a plan and a schedule for her vaccines and spay.”

Viktor said a short goodbye to the doctor and stopped by the front desk to look over his bill. The receptionist was busy, the office picking up in just the short time he’d been there, but no less kind, giving him the invoice to look over after just a moment. Viktor’s eyes widened at the total before the discount for his emergency service—Dr. Katsuki really was kind to take off nearly a third of the charge. Phichit quickly waved him off once he ensured Viktor had no questions, clearly busy, telling Viktor he could settle the bill in the morning. Despite Phichit’s cheery goodbye, Viktor left significantly more dejected than he’d been going in.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, the club was busier that evening. Business was steady, which meant Viktor would be able to make up for the prior evening’s loss if it stayed that way for the next few nights.  He was unpleasantly surprised when the manager took him aside to tell him the man he’d been filling in for was returning from overseas sooner than expected. Though the manager was happy with Viktor’s performance, he simply couldn’t keep him on after the other host returned next week, though he would be happy to provide a good reference. Viktor headed home after his shift, lost in his thoughts again, not looking forward to returning to his apartment without Makkachin there to greet him.

When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see the living room lights still on. His roommate, a friend and coworker from a previous job who had moved up in the company while Viktor moved on, was seldom up this late, and never on a weeknight. Yet there he was, sitting on the couch with an expectant air.  Georgi’s smile was a bit strained but his face wasn’t red and puffy and tearstained, as it usually was after a breakup, the need for someone to commiserate with the only reason he’d waited up for Viktor in the past.

“Ah, there you are, Viktor!”

“What are you doing up, Georgi? Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine. Great, actually! That’s what I need to talk to you about. Anya and I have decided to move in together!” he said, his smile growing more excited.

That was not what Viktor had expected, given the pair’s on-again, off-again relationship. “That’s great! I guess you guys have been together for a while now. So when is she moving in? Do you want to split the rent any differently?”

“The thing is, her lease is up this weekend and, well, she doesn’t want another roommate, plus she’s allergic to dogs. So I need you to start looking for a new place as soon as possible.”

Wow, amazing.  Viktor’s night just kept getting better. He just nodded and smiled, shell-shocked. He wasn’t on the lease for the apartment. What was supposed to have been a temporary situation a couple of years ago turned into a long-term arrangement, like most of his life, and the landlord didn’t care so they hadn’t worried about it. That was going to bite him in the butt now. He didn’t even tell Georgi about losing his job, not wanting to step on his friend’s happiness, just answering in the affirmative when asked if Makkachin was going to recover soon before heading to bed.

Viktor lay awake for the second night in a row, his mind racing even more, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He would soon have no job and no apartment. Sure, Georgi wouldn’t kick him out into the street, but Anya certainly would. There was no love lost between him and the woman who’d hurt his friend time and again. He didn’t know why Georgi kept taking her back but knew better than to say anything; that never ended well and Georgi might end up hating him, too. Dr. Katsuki was right, there was no way he could take care of Makkachin.  He couldn’t even take care of himself, what had he been thinking? Viktor felt his throat tighten, tears prickling behind eyes. He snorted derisively, crying two days in a row after not doing so for years before, what was happening to him? Nevertheless, he cried himself to sleep, more upset about losing his new best friend than the job or apartment.

***

Viktor slept poorly, woken again by his phone ringing. Phichit’s happy voice chirped across the line, confirming Makkachin was ready to come home.  In his sleep-addled state, Viktor only nodded and said ok before hanging up.  He slowly blinked himself awake and cursed, realizing he should have said something.  He didn’t even bother showering before he headed to the clinic, still lost in a haze of sleep and racking his brain for a solution to his problems.

“Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov!” Phichit’s cheerful greeting did nothing to improve his mood, belied as it was by the receptionist’s shocked expression at his appearance. “Or maybe not a good morning. Is everything ok?”

They were alone in the lobby, Viktor being the first one in again this morning. He sighed and decided it wouldn’t hurt to tell someone, plus he needed help with Makkachin. “No, it’s not really a good morning. I wanted to find out if I can make payments on Makkachin’s bill? I’ve just found out I won’t have a job in a week.”

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry to hear that. We usually don’t make arrangements with new clients and require the bill to be paid in full before you would take her home, but let me check with Dr. Katsuki.”

Viktor sighed again, heavily. “Well, actually, Dr. Katsuki mentioned you could help me find her a new home? My roommate’s girlfriend is moving in and I need to find a new place. Plus, she’s allergic to dogs and I don’t want her to be mean to Makkachin until I can find a new apartment. But without a job lined up, I don’t know what I’ll be able to find, if they’ll even allow pets, and I won’t be able to keep up with her vaccination schedule and everything. He was right; I’m in no position to take care of her.”

Phichit clucked his tongue and shook his head, his dark eyes full of sympathy.  “Just sit tight. I’ll find Dr. Katsuki and see what we can do.”

Viktor glanced around the lobby again as Phichit disappeared through the door behind his desk, spotting a sign off to the side of the counter he hadn’t noticed before. Help Wanted was written at the top in big letters, sparking a hope that was quickly dashed as Viktor continued reading and discovered the clinic was looking for an experienced animal nurse or veterinary school student.  Phichit popped back in, saw Viktor reading the sign, and popped right back out, barely noticed by Viktor until a snippet of conversation caught his ears.

“…come on, Yuuri, you know we need the help! Even if he’s not registered, he can help you around the house and with the regular chores until he gets back on his feet and we find someone else.” Phichit’s wheedling tone sounded like it was just behind the door but Viktor couldn’t make out Dr. Katsuki’s reply beyond the murmur of his voice. He didn’t have to.

“Yay!” Phichit squealed, bursting through the door and tugging a flustered-looking Dr. Katsuki along with him. “Yuu– Dr. Katsuki has something to tell you!”

Viktor looked at the doctor expectantly. “Mr. Nikiforov –“ he began, but was interrupted almost as soon as he started.

“We need some help here in the clinic and we’d love for you to join us!”   

“Ok, Phichit, let me see if he’s even interested.” Dr. Katsuki rolled his eyes at his receptionist with fond exasperation. “Mr. Nikiforov, we do have a position open but were looking for someone with experience handling animals. Without that experience, I can’t pay you much, but I can offer room and board for you and Makkachin for as long as you need it. It’s hard work, lots of cleaning up messes and definitely not as glamorous as what you’re used to, but we need the help. The position is yours if you want it. Oh, and you wouldn’t have to worry about Makkachin’s vet fees as an employee.” Dr. Katsuki’s words were even and earnest, no hint of reluctance in his expression, though he kept his usual reserved air.

Viktor couldn’t believe it. His face lit up with a genuine, heart-shaped smile, happiness flooding his veins as he realized he wouldn’t have to part with his puppy. “Yes, of course I accept! When do you want me to start?”

They hashed out the details. The pay really wasn’t much, but Viktor was relieved at the prospect of having almost no expenses. Without rent or utilities, not even having to buy groceries or Makka’s food, they would be just fine and he could even add to his savings. Viktor would start moving in to the flat above the clinic that weekend and would begin work as soon as he was finished at the club later next week. In the meantime, he would learn what he could about his new job and would still need to take care of Makkachin himself. He had next to no time to prepare or to move as it was already Friday and he had to work through the weekend. It would be a tough week but Viktor was confident he could handle it.

Dr. Katsuki excused himself as his first patient came in, letting Viktor know he was free to visit Makkachin and the doctor would join him as soon as this appointment was over. Phichit beamed, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“So you already know me, but you haven’t met Minami yet. He’s Yuuri’s intern and assistant but usually isn’t here until the afternoon, which works out great since we’re busiest after people get off work. We also have Sara part time; she comes in at 4:00 and covers the front desk until closing. We are open on Saturday mornings but only ‘til one, we’re closed on Sundays, and we close early on Wednesdays but are here late Tuesdays and Thursdays. Yuuri doesn’t pay any attention to our hours, though. You know what I’m talking about. He puts up a good front but he’s such a softie, he can’t help but take care of anyone who comes to him with a sob story after hours.” Phichit didn’t seem to take a breath as he rattled all this off.  Viktor could only blink in response. 

“You’ve been in the exam rooms and the big back room, most everything is in there, and we’ll save the surgery and x-ray for your official tour. Ok! Let’s get Makkachin ready to go and let her go potty before Yuuri comes back.  I’m sure he’ll want to show you your room so you can get her settled upstairs.”

Viktor followed Phichit to the back room for the third time, happy to see Makkachin looking like her old self again. Phichit showed him where the slip leads were kept and where to walk her before heading back to the front desk.  Makka took her time and had barely finished doing her business in the back when Dr. Katsuki poked his head out the door to call him over. He trailed after the doctor, picking up Makkachin when they came to the covered stairs along the side of the building. They were greeted at the door at the top of the stairs by a yippy ball of brown fluff that looked a lot like Makka. 

“This is Vicchan.  He likes other dogs and I’m sure he and Makkachin will get along fine. Won’t you, you good boy? Yes you will!” Dr. Katsuki cooed to his furry friend, his voice trailing up to that higher octave people use with pets and babies.  Viktor was entranced by the change that came over the doctor’s entire demeanor when he talked to his pup, his face and posture relaxing from their usual stiff positions.

They made their way inside to a sunny living area, offset by a galley kitchen with a counter facing out into the room, in front of which sat a small table and chairs. A comfortable sofa and flanking chairs floated in the room in front of the dining table, facing a coffee table and a large television with an impressive array of gaming consoles.  Dr. Katsuki led him to a door to the right of the television.

“This will be your room. I’m sorry it’s a little cluttered right now; I’ve been using it as storage. I don’t know if I’ll have time to clear it out before you start bringing your things over, but if not, we can do it Sunday afternoon.” Viktor was pleasantly surprised by the spacious accommodation, with plenty of room for his sparse furniture and belongings. Dr. Katsuki closed the door and led Viktor to another. “This is the bathroom, pretty self explanatory.” The toilet was tucked away in its own compartment and the bathroom fitted with a good-sized tub, more luxurious than he would have expected for such a space. “And that’s my room,” the doctor nodded to a closed door on the other side of the television, “Makkachin can stay in Vicchan’s crate until you can bring hers over, he doesn’t use it much anymore. Any questions?”

Viktor found he had none, still too overwhelmed to make much sense of it all, and simply shook his head.

“Ok, I’ll have a key made for you in the next few days. Just come by and get the spare from Phichit if you need anything until I can get it to you. I’ve got to head back down.”

They quickly got Makka settled into Vicchan’s crate, too occupied with sniffing everything in her new space, along with her new friend through the bars, to whine like she usually did when Viktor left. Viktor thanked Dr. Katsuki again profusely, met with the same bashful reaction. He also thanked Phichit on his way out before skipping back home, buoyed by his newfound happiness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor was eager to get out of Georgi’s apartment and away from Anya’s snide comments even though she’d just arrived. He moved most of his belongings to Dr. Katsuki’s Saturday and finished moving larger items Sunday, with Phichit’s help. The week flew by, Viktor passing Dr. Katsuki in the apartment awkwardly during the rare hours their schedules aligned. Despite his promise to take care of Makkachin, his puppy was almost immediately acclimated to Dr. Katsuki’s schedule, with the doctor taking over her morning walks and feeding. Soon enough, Viktor’s first day at the clinic was before him. 

Viktor woke to find a detailed schedule posted to his door.  Dr. Katsuki must have taped it there last night, but Viktor was so tired when he got home from the club, he overlooked it.  He looked at the long list of chores and realized he was already running late.  Dr. Katsuki started his day early and had likely already eaten the breakfast Viktor was supposed to prepare.  He rushed to get dressed and ran out to the living room, shouting a hurried, “Sorry!” to the empty air.  Both pups were missing, meaning Dr. Katsuki must have taken them outside for their morning walk. Viktor groaned.  He was already making a bad impression!

Viktor noticed Dr. Katsuki had already brewed coffee but didn’t see any dishes in the sink or dish rack. He hurriedly whipped up scrambled eggs and toast for two. As he finished plating their breakfast, Dr. Katsuki came in with the dogs. 

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Katsuki! I didn’t realize we’d be getting such an early start.”

“That’s ok; you were up late last night. And call me Yuuri, please, unless we’re in front of patients.” A faint blush dusted the doctor’s face with the request.

Viktor nodded. “I hope you like scrambled eggs. And I wasn’t sure if you’d fed the dogs or not?”

“Eggs are fine. And no, I didn’t feed them yet. I thought Makkachin, especially, would need to potty first.”

Viktor busied himself with filling the dogs’ bowls and rinsing and refilling their water dish before sitting down to eat his breakfast.  Dr. Katsuki – Yuuri – was munching on his own toast, nose buried in his phone, scrolling through something. Viktor finished his breakfast and cleared their plates while Yuuri shrugged on his lab coat and headed out the door with a distracted “See you downstairs.”

Viktor made quick work of the breakfast dishes and took the dogs out for one more quick potty break before settling Makkachin in her crate and heading back downstairs himself.  His list of morning chores was long and didn’t spare him a moment’s rest. First, he followed along after the doctor while he made his rounds among the overnight patients, feeding and freshening water as per Yuuri’s instructions, cleaning the kennels and collecting soiled linens from such before putting them in the wash. He next emptied the trash throughout the clinic and took it to the dumpster. Phichit took care of making sure the lobby was clean and tidy, but Viktor cleaned the restroom and wiped down the exam rooms between patients when needed.

Thankfully, they closed for lunch from one to two, but Viktor had to prepare lunch for the staff and clean up afterwards, so he didn’t get much of a break.  His afternoon consisted of putting away the laundry, buying groceries and running errands. Between his other chores, he took any patients who were able out for potty breaks and ran upstairs to do the same for their own pups, or generally acted as a gofer or extra pair of hands for whoever needed him. Once the clinic closed, he repeated his morning routine, following Yuuri as he checked the patients in the kennels.  He finally went upstairs to feed and walk Vicchan and Makkachin once more before preparing dinner, utterly exhausted by his first day.

Yuuri came up just as the simple stir-fry was ready, Viktor too tired to make anything elaborate. They ate in relative silence while Viktor tried desperately not to nod off into his plate.  Yuuri chuckled as he failed, making Viktor wake from his near-doze with a jerk, his vegetables having landed in his lap.

“I can see you’re worn out. Why don’t you head to bed and I’ll finish up in here?”

“No! No, that’s ok, I can handle—“ Viktor’s attempt at reassurance was split by a huge yawn.

Yuuri chuckled again, his amber eyes sparkling. “It’s fine, Viktor. I know you didn’t get much sleep last night. You’ll get the hang of it soon.”

A warm feeling curled in the pit of Viktor’s stomach as the doctor said his name in a reassuring voice, his expression softened, almost like he were looking at another puppy instead of a grown man. The thought was chased away by another yawn cracking his jaw. He decided against arguing further, grateful for the reprieve, and excused himself to fall into his bed.

The days passed, turning into weeks as Viktor settled into a comfortable routine.  He grew proficient with his chores, freeing up his time to help more with patients when needed as well as alleviating some of the burden on his coworkers.  Phichit was especially happy to be relieved of some of his cleaning duties, having his hands full with the phones and clients, billing, ordering supplies, and managing the clinic’s social media accounts. Viktor soon learned what the odd little lumps in Phichit’s pocket were—one or more of his pet hamsters joined him at the front desk more days than not, content to cuddle in his pocket or curl up in a desk drawer fitted with a snuggle sack. After the shock of seeing a sharp snout and beady eyes peering at him from within Phichit’s hair wore off, Viktor was charmed by the furry little beasts, seemingly as cheerful as their master. Viktor quickly won the receptionist over even more by keeping a few sunflower seeds on his person.

Minami was another ball of energy, one who looked at Dr. Katsuki with something akin to hero worship, his big brown eyes filled with admiration while hanging off the doctor’s every word.  The intern saw simple cases by himself, Dr. Katsuki only coming in for a brief consultation at the end to sign off on Minami’s work, while he worked with the doctor on more complex cases and assisted during surgeries. Minami was also glad to be relieved of some of his cleaning and routine patient care duties, allowing him more time to work with the doctor on patient cases. As he grew more comfortable with Viktor, he gushed about Dr. Katsuki at every opportunity. Viktor humored him but didn’t let on that he, too, was becoming a huge fan.

Sara’s load wasn’t really lightened by Viktor but she seemed to like him all the same, her cheerful smile and sparkling violet eyes almost as expressive as Phichit’s. Her twin brother, however, decidedly _did not_ like Viktor, or any of her coworkers.  He had a habit of coming into the office during her short hours at least twice a week, glaring at any man who happened to look her way.  Sara was exasperated by her brother’s behavior and chewed him out every time, but Phichit and Minami just laughed at Michele’s antics. Dr. Katsuki seemed oblivious to the hubbub.

Speaking of the oblivious Dr. Katsuki, he didn’t seem to notice nearly every other client flirting with him, their advances, subtle or overt, going right over his head. A few hypochondriac clients brought their pets in several times a month—one even came weekly—making up some excuse or another to see the handsome doctor. But Dr. Katsuki’s biggest draw was his calm bedside manner and obvious love for his patients, going above and beyond to ensure they received the best possible care. While many animals feared the vet, most loved coming to visit Dr. Katsuki, who always had kind words, gentle pets and healthy treats at the ready. His knack for knowing exactly where to find the best spot for ear scritches and tummy rubs didn’t hurt, either.

Makkachin was growing like a weed, her classes and training taking up most of Viktor’s limited free time. She was smart, too smart for her own good, and not yet mellowed like Vichhan. Makka was as big as Vicchan, growing bigger by the day, and she had yet to grow into her giant paws. One Saturday afternoon, after the clinic closed and Makka had been to her puppy obedience class, Viktor came home to an empty apartment.  Yuuri had mentioned something about a lecture in Fukuoka and it was the perfect opportunity to catch up on their laundry. Viktor tied back his hair, covering it with a bandana, and got to work airing out the beds. He stripped off his sheets first.

“Makka, no!” he scolded, as the puppy grabbed one corner of his comforter and tugged, thinking they were playing a game. “Leave it!”

As soon as he got her to drop the comforter, she grabbed a pillow case and took off with it. Vicchan joined in, yipping at Viktor’s heels as he chased Makkachin around the apartment. After rescuing his laundry, Viktor played with the pups until they were all tired out. He settled the dogs in their beds with a bone each and went back to his task.

Viktor opened the door to Yuuri’s room, feeling a bit like a trespasser as he stripped the other man’s bed. He glanced around, taking in the Spartan quarters. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m just doing my job,” he reasoned with himself aloud, blushing as he caught a whiff of Yuuri’s ocean breeze body wash, along with an underlying musk that must just be eau de Yuuri, from the sheets piled in his arms. He quickly finished, putting the sheets in the basket with his own and taking them down to the clinic to wash, grateful for both the larger machine and the dryer downstairs. While he usually used the washer upstairs and hung their clothes to dry, the commercial machines made quick work of the bulky bedding.

Viktor puttered around upstairs and took the dogs out for a quick walk, having recovered from their antics, before returning to his laundry. He quickly dressed his bed, relishing the smell of fresh sheets, before moving to Yuuri’s. The doctor’s bed was bigger, plusher, and Viktor couldn’t help throwing himself on it with a bounce when he was finished.  Vicchan and Makkachin once again joined in, draping themselves over him in the fluffy bed and making it impossible to move. They ignored his half-hearted attempts to dislodge them and he resigned himself to lying there a moment more. 

That proved to be a mistake, as the next thing he knew, he was being lifted, strong arms under his shoulders and knees. Viktor woke with a squeak, eyes searching the dim room to find Yuuri looking down at him with an amused expression.

“Wh-what are you doing!?”

“I thought I’d move you to your own bed.”

A deep blush flooded Viktor’s face as he remembered where he was. “I can go myself! Put me down! You can’t just pick people up!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t sleep in other people’s rooms,” came Yuuri’s calm reply, though he gently set the younger man down.

Viktor blushed even more, if that were possible, and he sputtered, unable to come up with a reply. He scurried to his own room, Yuuri’s laughter following him.

“It isn’t every day I come home to find a puppy in my bed, let alone _three_ puppies,” he heard Yuuri say from the living room, clearly talking to Vicchan or Makkachin by the tone of his voice.

Viktor flopped face-down on his own bed and covered his head with a pillow so he wouldn’t hear any more. His heart was racing and his face was still flushed. What must Yuuri think of him? But as his embarrassment faded, the memory of those strong arms wrapped around him, being cradled against that solid chest, Yuuri’s face looking into his with fondness, sent a thrill through him. He muffled a groan in his mattress, determined to drive the remembered sensations from his thoughts, and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor headed downstairs after lunch to see who needed his help when he was cornered by Minami in the break room, singing Dr. Katsuki’s praises. He was soon rescued by Phichit needing him to unpack a supply order. That afternoon was slower than usual, so they all worked together to get everything put away.

“So, Viktor, have you given any more thought to what we talked about last week?” asked the Thai man, sliding him a sidelong glance.

Minami chimed in. “Yeah, Viktor! You should totally study for the animal nurse certification! I can lend you some books.”

“Won’t I have to go to class, not just take the test?” He did love working with the animals but wasn’t sure if school was right for him, not to mention he’d have to pay for classes. On the other hand, he was becoming more and more attached to Healthy Hasetsu Pets, to its owner in particular, and the thought that he could be replaced with someone more qualified was an insidious worry despite Yuuri’s offer to stay as long as he liked.

“Not necessarily! You don’t even technically need the certification to be a nurse! You could just study and keep learning,” was Minami’s reply, though Phichit glared at him.

Their chatter was interrupted by Yuuri coming around the corner. 

Unsatisfied with Viktor’s answer, Phichit butted his nose in as usual. “Yuuri! Don’t you think Viktor should get certified? It would help us out a lot!”

“I think Viktor should do whatever he wants to do,” Yuuri answered after a moment’s contemplation.

Phichit didn’t look terribly happy with his reply, either, but needed to head back to the front desk before the next appointment arrived. He left with a pointed glare at his boss. Minami ran off, too, to prep for the appointment as he would be handling the simple check up.

Yuuri hung back, hesitating before placing his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, speaking once they were alone. “I mean it, Viktor. You should do what you want to do, be what you want to be. Don’t let Phichit pressure you into anything; I know he’s good at it.” Yuuri smiled wryly. ”You don’t have to get the certification if you don’t want to.” His eyes were open and earnest.

“Th-thanks, Yuuri. I’ll think about it.” Viktor’s voice was less than smooth. Despite all the time they’d been spending together, he wasn’t used to Yuuri’s infrequent touch. He hoped the other man couldn’t tell his heart had sped up.

Yuuri gave his shoulder a squeeze before continuing on to his office.

Soon, Viktor had finished putting away all the supplies and was about to head out to run errands. He stopped in his tracks as a slender woman with long auburn hair came in the back door.

“I’m sorry, you can’t be in here. Let me show you to the lobby,” Viktor said hurriedly, not quite sure what to do.

The woman quirked an eyebrow and looked Viktor up and down, clearly not about to move, before yelling, “Yuuuuriiii! Who’s the new guy? He’s a hottie!”

Viktor’s eyes and mouth went wide, a flush washing over his face from forehead to chin. Even his ears were burning. He wasn’t used to receiving such blunt compliments since he’d stopped working at the host club.

“Hmm?” called Yuuri from the office. “Oh, that’s probably Viktor. I forgot you two haven’t met yet.” He poked his head out the door and, clearly seeing Viktor’s discomfort, walked over to the two. “Minako, this is Viktor, our new, um, assistant. Viktor, this is Minako, my mentor and the prior owner of Healthy Hasetsu Pets.”

“Wow, Yuuri, he’s a keeper! He’s your new assistant, huh? What exactly does he _assist_ you with since Minami’s still here? I know your type.” Minako leaned into Yuuri and winked at him salaciously.

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush, though it merely dusted his cheeks instead of turning his entire face beet red like Viktor’s. “He helps with all kinds of things around the office.  You know we’ve needed another employee for a while now.”

Viktor finally pried his jaw off the floor and remembered his manners. “Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” He held out his hand, which was grabbed and shaken with a caress. Viktor squeaked out, “I was just heading out to run some errands!” before beating a hasty escape to the sound of Minako’s cackling.

When Viktor returned, Minako was gone, for which he was grateful. He went about the rest of his day as usual, running upstairs after they closed to start dinner.  When Yuuri came up, they chatted amicably about the day, before Yuuri mentioned he’d be going out Saturday and likely wouldn’t be back until late. Minako was back in town after an extended vacation and had badgered him into accompanying her on her rounds of visiting.

“It’s not like I never see my parents or the Nishigoris, and they know how busy we are here,” Yuuri grumbled, but didn’t look as if he meant it; he was clearly fond of his mentor.

Viktor hadn’t gone out since he’d moved in a few months ago. He kept up with Yuuri’s long hours more often than not, helping with the occasional emergency and taking care of the household chores while Yuuri was busy with paperwork and case reviews. Yuuri occasionally went to the onsen for dinner or for a few hours over the weekend but was usually home in his off hours. He would often play video games while Viktor read—or more accurately, fell asleep while reading—both cuddled up with the dogs on the couch. The mild mannered doctor’s competitive streak surfaced when he played, obliterating Viktor when he occasionally joined in, no matter the game. Viktor loved seeing the change in Yuuri, his eyes sparkling as he concentrated on his game, the confident challenge in his expression turning the cute doctor devilishly handsome.

If Viktor were honest with himself, after the initial exhaustion wore off as he became better at his job, spending more time with Yuuri had simply trumped any and all other activities. So when Chris’ latest text asking him to hang out came, Viktor didn’t have a reason to decline.

> >>Vik, man, come on!
> 
> >>I haven’t seen you in ages and I’m actually off this weekend

Viktor knew how much of a rarity that was, the weekends being the club’s busiest nights.

> <<Ok, ok. My boss will be out Saturday night anyway
> 
> <<When and where?
> 
> >>YES!
> 
> >>Let’s meet at that little izakaya around the corner from the club
> 
> >>We can pregame there
> 
> >>Around 7?
> 
> <<That works for me
> 
> <<See you there!

Chris sent a string of kissy-face emojis, satisfied at finally getting his way.

***

Saturday came and Minako picked Yuuri up just after the office closed, leaving Viktor with another exaggerated wink while Yuuri just rolled his eyes. Makkachin had graduated from the beginner obedience class and the intermediate hadn’t started up yet, so Viktor decided to take the pups to the park before getting ready for his night out with Chris.  He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself otherwise and wanted to spend plenty of time with the dogs since he and Yuuri would be out ‘til who knew when. After spending hours outdoors, he brought the tired poodles back home and hopped in the shower. When he exited the bathroom in a billow of steam, he was glad he had left extra time to get ready as his wardrobe was not cooperating.

Viktor had become used to wearing scrubs and loungewear, occasionally his more comfortable jeans, and took a while to go through his flashier wardrobe from his host days.  Nothing felt right:  the pants were too tight, the shirts too stiff or scratchy, the shoes pinched his toes. He finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a silky v-neck tee with a pair of low-heeled boots, too uncomfortable in most of his old clothes to wear them for hours. He didn’t bother styling his hair beyond blowing it dry before putting it up in a high ponytail and kept the makeup to a minimum, darkening his pale lashes with mascara and swiping on a hint of highlighter and lip gloss. Makkachin was worn out from the park and didn’t fuss when he settled her in her crate at such an off-schedule hour, and Vicchan curled up in his bed next to her. He walked briskly to the izakaya, ready to see his friend again.

Viktor was surprised when he arrived to find Chris with a couple of girls and guys in tow. He had thought it would just be the two of them, a chance to catch up. But he didn’t let anything show, putting on his perfect smile and hopping on a barstool next to Chris to order a drink.  He let the chatter surround him, joining in when necessary, but not feeling any of the excitement he used to. Had he ever really been excited, though? Or had he just gone through the motions, along for the ride as he was for the rest of his life?

After a few rounds of drinks, the group decided to head to karaoke. Viktor tagged along and watched Chris charm everyone, certain he was expected to do the same. After all, heading home for the night with his latest conquest for the night had been his MO in the past. A few of the girls and one of the guys looked very interested in being his latest conquest, one going so far as to hang on to his arm on the way to the karaoke club, her ample cleavage pressed into him at every opportunity, but he couldn’t think of anyone but Yuuri. The doctor’s soft brown eyes, tousled black hair, sweet smile, and the way he was so kind kept coming to the forefront of his thoughts. The shallow conversation of the group around him didn’t compare. Viktor watched a few rounds, declining to sing himself, before deciding he was done for the night.  He begged off, claiming he had to work in the morning, even though the clinic had no overnight patients this weekend. Chris followed him out to see him off, leaving the rest of the group for a few minutes.

“Is everything ok, Viktor? It didn’t look like you were having a good time in there.” Though no-one else seemed to notice, Chris’ knowing green eyes had seen past his mask.

“Everything’s fine, Chris. I’m just tired. I worked today and I’m used to earlier hours now.” Viktor hoped his friend would take the excuse at face value.

“Whatever you say, cher.” The blond looked skeptical but didn’t push, drawing him in for a hug. “Next time, we’ll grab lunch or something, hmm?”

Viktor tightened his arms around his friend, his lips lifting in a small, but genuine, smile. He should have known Chris would see through him. “That sounds good. I guess this just isn’t really my scene any more.” He drew away from the taller man with a promise to be in touch soon for that lunch date.

Viktor thought about the changes in his life on the walk home. He’d gone from aimless wandering, just drifting through life, going with the flow, to caring about what he was doing with his life for the first time in a long while.  Makkachin had been the catalyst but Yuuri had been the one to foster the change, offering him the opportunity of a more meaningful existence. Sure, he mostly did grunt work at the clinic, but he was helping make animals’ lives better, their owners’ lives better in turn. He was almost certain he wanted to apply for classes to get his animal nursing certification, not just for the clinic, but for himself, so _he_ could keep getting better. And he was building real friendships with his coworkers, all passionate about what they were doing. Though he didn’t often let himself hope, afraid to linger on the thoughts lest he jinx it somehow, in the depths of his heart, he wished his friendship with Yuuri would lead to something more.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor’s steps led him home on autopilot and he was heading up the stairs to the apartment before he knew it. He opened the door to the surprise of lights on, though this time, music met his ears and a flushed Yuuri was swaying in the corner of the living room. He slurred a welcoming, “Okaeri!”

“Taidama” was Viktor’s confused reply. “I thought you’d be out with Minako later?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes dramatically. “Noooo, she’s still at my parents’ getting wasted.” He giggled. “I had to leave before I got drunk too!”

Viktor eyed Yuuri and snorted. “Are you sure about that?”

Yuuri huffed. “I’m not drunk! I only had a liiiitle sake.”

“Ok, Yuuri, whatever you say.” His words echoed those of his friend earlier and he chuckled to himself as he took his shoes off. He’d had a few drinks that evening but Yuuri had clearly had many more. At least he had let Makka out of her crate, and there weren’t any messes, so he must have taken the dogs outside, too.

“Viktoooooru, you should dance with me.” So that’s what he was doing.  Yuuri sashayed his way over to the entry as Viktor shed his jacket.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Yuuri. Have you had some water?”

Yuuri pouted, swaying closer still. “Viktoooru. I don’t need water.  ’m not drunk.”

“I think you should have some anyway.”

Yuuri’s eyes gleamed, a smirk crossing his face. “I’ll drink some water if you dance with me,” he cajoled, blinking up at Viktor with long, lush lashes.

Viktor sighed. How could he resist? “Ok, Yuuri.” He sidled past the smaller man and headed to the kitchen, Yuuri still swaying as he trailed behind him. He filled a glass and grabbed a bottle of painkillers for good measure, shaking a couple out into his hand.  “Drink all of this and take these pills, then I’ll dance with you.”

Yuuri grinned and took the glass, somehow managing not to spill though it sloshed back and forth quite a bit.  He swallowed the pills and chugged the water greedily, letting some spill around his lips, until Viktor pulled the glass back.

“Easy, Yuuri, you’ll make yourself sick.” He made the older man sip the rest while faced with another pout.

Finally, the water was drained and Yuuri was still intent on his purpose. “Dance, Viktoru, dance with me!” He grabbed Viktor by the waist and led him out of the kitchen, tripping over Makkachin when she didn’t get out of his way fast enough. Otherwise, Yuuri was rather steady on his feet for someone so inebriated.

Yuuri was also a rather good dancer, pulling Viktor into a tango that didn’t fit the music at all. Viktor laughed at his ridiculousness but it just spurred Yuuri on, laughing with him. Viktor wasn’t too shabby himself, having taken dance lessons in his childhood and refreshed his memory working at the host club.  They managed a passing tango before moving to a waltz, then a silly swing number, though they didn’t try any tricks. Yuuri’s lively mood was contagious and Viktor was soon swept up in an improvised _paso doble_ , Yuuri’s fingers to the sides of his head imitating horns while Viktor flourished a throw grabbed off the couch like a matador’s cape. They came together again and again, twirling and spinning and dipping each other, until they were both out of breath.

Finally running out of steam, Yuuri went back to swaying, this time in Victor’s arms. The gold flecks in his eyes sparkled up at Viktor through his lashes as he murmured, “Mmm, so pretty, Viktoru.” Viktor was afraid to move, afraid to breathe, as Yuuri’s sake-sour breath washed over his face. The brunet reached up and brushed sweaty silver bangs from Viktor’s face, looking up into his eyes. “So pretty, so sweet…”

Yuuri stared for a moment more, running his hand back to join the other at the nape of Viktor’s neck, before lifting up on his toes and pressing their lips together, once, twice, smiling against Viktor’s mouth. Viktor’s heart stuttered in his throat as Yuuri lowered himself back down and dropped his head to Viktor’s shoulder with a sigh, nuzzling into his neck, his fingers playing with the ends of his ponytail. Viktor tried to talk, tried to say Yuuri’s name, but had to clear his throat first. Yuuri’s weight leaned more firmly into him and his fingers stilled.

“Yuuri,” Viktor tried again and managed to get the word out, but received no answer. He twisted and ducked his head to look at the other man and found his eyes closed, lashes lying in a soft crescent against his cheek. His face was smushed adorably against Viktor’s shoulder, mouth slightly open.

Viktor looked up at the ceiling and sighed. His heart couldn’t take this teasing. Viktor resigned himself to asking Yuuri what he meant by kissing him in the morning, which was probably a good discussion to save for when he was sober anyway. The smaller man had obviously crashed hard after his busy day and busier evening.

Viktor bent a little to hoist Yuuri up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He laid Yuuri down on the bed and hesitated. Should he undress him or would that be going too far? He decided against it—Yuuri looked comfortable enough for now—and pulled the bedclothes up over the doctor’s sleeping form. Vicchan hopped up on the bed to curl into his side and Viktor left after one last, long look at the other man’s sweet, sleeping face. He gently closed the door and headed to his own bed after completing his nightly routine.

Viktor once again had trouble sleeping, the memory of Yuuri’s mischief and unbridled joy at dancing with him lingering. The feel of that deceptively strong body against his, the fleeting press of soft lips against his own... Viktor still couldn’t quite believe it had happened. Sure, his crush on the doctor had been steadily growing despite his own denial, but he hadn’t thought Yuuri would feel the same way. Viktor had already been happier over the past few months than ever before and had just reached new heights. Tonight, dancing, laughing, just being with Yuuri, Viktor had felt happiness beyond anything else he could remember. He wanted to hold on to that feeling, to hold on to Yuuri like he’d never wanted to with anyone. The enormity of his feelings was unprecedented, unsettling in a way, but what he felt for Yuuri won over his fear. Viktor eventually drifted off with a smile on his face, snuggled into Makkachin like she was a teddy bear. 

***

The next morning dawned on a sleep addled Viktor, Makkachin having woken him with whines and whimpers, pawing to get out of his arms. He stood and stretched before ambling out to the living room, noting the later than usual hour as a yawn cracked his jaw. Yuuri wasn’t up yet, either, and he needed to round up Vicchan for a trip outside and breakfast. 

_Yuuri._

Oh. He’d somehow forgotten about last night in his half-asleep state, though it was surely the source of his pleasant dreams, half-remembered snatches of warm brown eyes crinkled in happiness and petal-pink lips pressed against his… They’d danced until they were exhausted and who knows how much Yuuri’d had to drink; no wonder he was still in bed.

Viktor cracked Yuuri’s door to confirm his suspicions and found the older man tangled in his blankets, arms and legs askew and face mashed into his pillow.  Vicchan hopped off the bed, trotting over to Viktor, who quietly closed the door behind him. Yuuri clearly still needed to sleep off his uncharacteristically busy night. Viktor took the dogs out to relieve themselves and fed them breakfast before scrambling some eggs for his own. He debated making Yuuri breakfast, too, not quite sure what the older man would want when he woke.

Vicchan behaved himself, staying out of Yuuri’s room when Viktor peeked in again. The doctor hadn’t moved, dead to the world and drooling on his pillow, but Viktor still softly smiled at his tousled form. He filled a glass with water and left it on the nightstand along with a couple more pills, hoping his forcing the same down Yuuri last night would help him this morning. He wasn’t quite sure what to do beyond that. Was he the type to sop up the rest of the alcohol with grease and starch or hang over the toilet? Should he go all out with a full American breakfast or make some mimosas, hair of the dog and all that?  Viktor was one of the fortunate few who didn’t get hangovers but he doubted Yuuri would be so lucky.

Viktor puttered around the apartment, playing with the dogs, taking them out again, tidying up, running some laundry. He caught his mind returning the night before again and again, his heart fluttering with anticipation. He daydreamed about taking Yuuri out on a date, dinner and maybe dancing again, about growing the simple domesticity of their current situation into something more, about sharing Yuuri’s room, tangled with the other man as he slept like Yuuri was tangled in his sheets, his bed big enough for both of them and the dogs… His mind quickly took another turn, thinking about what else they could get up to in Yuuri’s bed, and he blushed as he shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts before his body reacted.

He peeked in on Yuuri a couple more times but the older man slept on, well past Viktor’s late lunch. Finally, mid afternoon, Viktor heard a groan come from Yuuri’s room, followed by the slither of sheets and the thump of feet heavily hitting the floor. Vicchan perked up, ears cocked toward the door as it opened. Yuuri shuffled out slowly, squinting against the sun, one hand clutching his head.

“Yuuri!” Viktor said, quietly, in deference to Yuuri’s obvious headache. He felt his face light up, showing his excitement where his voice couldn’t.

The other man froze, his eyes wide and startled before they fell to the floor. A deep flush suffused his face, spreading down his neck. His voice was raspy when he spoke. “Vi-Viktor.”

“Yuuri, do you need anything before we talk? It’s a little late for it, but I could still make breakfast or coffee? Last night—“

Yuuri’s downturned face looked mortified as he interrupted. “Viktor, you don’t have to take care of me. I’m so sorry—that never should have happened.” Viktor flinched as if struck, but Yuuri continued, regret clear in his voice even as he strained to speak. “I don’t want last night to change things between us, ok? I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Viktor blinked, the smile frozen on his face looking more like a grimace, but Yuuri didn’t look up. Yuuri regretted what happened, was embarrassed, didn’t want it to happen again. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing when Yuuri clearly just wanted to be friends. The breathless, weightless feeling of their dancing had thrilled him to the core but was just a bit of fun for Yuuri. The kiss, kisses, that felt like everything Viktor had ever wanted, meant nothing. 

Viktor took a deep breath and let it out, schooling his expression. “Ok, Yuuri. Nothing happened last night, nothing has to change.” He didn’t miss the relief that flashed across Yuuri’s face as he finally looked up and shot him a small smile.

“Thanks, Viktor. And thank you for the water and aspirin.” With that, Yuuri unsteadily made his way to the bathroom.

Viktor heard the toilet flush and water splash in the sink before he reemerged, heading straight back to his room with Vicchan trailing behind him. Viktor followed suit, curling up on his bed with Makkachin once more. The happiness he’d felt last night turned bitter, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and clog his throat.

***

Yuuri kept to himself the rest of the day, likely continuing to sleep off his hangover. The next morning, a slight awkwardness hung over breakfast, Yuuri acting strangely shy. Sure, the doctor was usually reserved, but he was also assured, confident, not this hesitant man in front of him.  They’d grown a rapport over the past months, bantering back and forth over the table, discussing the day to come. Viktor mourned the loss and acted as normal as he could, forcing false cheer on his face and in his voice. He’d promised nothing would change and would do his best to make it so.

Things quickly went back to normal, evening out as they fell into their daily routine, busy with patients. By the end of the week, Yuuri seemed entirely comfortable with him once again. If Viktor’s smiles were a little too tight, his eyes a little too bright, no one noticed, or they didn’t say anything. Viktor’s heart still ached but he would rather have this with Yuuri than nothing, so he buried it, down in the darkest depths, telling himself it would get better with time.

And it did, somewhat, the sharp ache dulling to a throb, flaring only on occasion. The clinic, the dogs, and the household chores kept him busy. He began filling his free time with the various textbooks Minami lent him, figuring he’d get ahead by learning as much as he could while he saved for the animal nurse certification courses. If his dreams were filled with dancing and laughter, soft touches and sweet kisses, well, he kept them to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple months after Viktor’s fateful weekend, Chris called out of the blue. That first lunch date had turned into a regular occurrence and Viktor had confided in his friend a bit, keeping in touch a little better, but they didn’t call each other, preferring to text or talk in person. Viktor hurried out the back door of the clinic to answer.

“Viktor! How’s it going?” Chris’ cheerful voice rang from the speaker. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be wrong.

“Good, Chris, thanks. But I’m at work. What’s so important you needed to call?”

“Well, you know Aoi, the guy you were filling in for? He’s decided to move to the U.S. Permanently.”

Viktor was puzzled. “And? What’s that got to do with me?”

“The management was impressed with you—I’m sure they told you. Honda even offered you a reference and he doesn’t do that lightly. The job is yours if you want it.”

“Chris, you know I’m happy here and studying to take the animal nurse certification as soon as I can.”

“I know you like it there, Viktor, but are you really happy? You’re still pining over that cute doctor of yours, even though he shot you down. Promise me you’ll think about it at least.”

Viktor sighed. He was truly happy with his job, thought maybe he’d found his calling in working with animals, but Chris was right about the situation with Yuuri. No matter how hard he tried, his feelings hadn’t faded; he was just good at hiding them. He didn’t think he wanted to quit, though maybe it would be a good idea to start thinking about finding a new place to live. “I’ll think about it, Chris, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Ok, ok. Just really think it over and let me know by the end of the week. They can’t wait much longer than that before they start looking.”

They said their goodbyes, promising to meet up again on Chris’ next day off, and hung up. He wasn’t really considering the offer but he knew his friend wouldn’t leave him alone unless he pretended to. He’d simply let Chris know he’d decided against it later this week. In the meantime, he’d crunch the numbers again and start working harder toward his certification. Maybe he could afford a one-room apartment, or maybe he could tough it out with Yuuri until he passed the test and could make enough to afford a 1DK. Either way, he wasn’t quite sure what he’d do with Makkachin… Viktor shook his head to clear it and headed back to work. He’d figure it out on his own time.

Viktor made it through the rest of the day, joking with his coworkers and acting normally around Yuuri, pushing his worries and feelings down deep as usual. He was ready for the day to end, to finish his work and chores and have some alone time to think things through. He checked with Phichit to find out about the next patient on the schedule, hopefully the last of the day, only to be told there were no more appointments.

“But I was sure Yuuri had a full schedule today,” was Viktor’s confused reply.

“Oh, yes, but that’s just his interview with Mila. You know, for the animal nurse position. But I don’t even know why he’s bothering with an interview—she’s got the job.” Phichit winked at Viktor with his last words.

“I didn’t know he was still looking.” And he didn’t know who Mila was, or why she didn’t really need to interview.

“Well, you won’t be ready for another year at least and we can’t really wait that long!” Phichit looked like he was about to say more but was cut off by the phone ringing.

Viktor just nodded and waved goodbye as Phichit answered, leaving the reception desk to start on his closing duties. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t think Yuuri would keep looking for an animal nurse just because he was still here and was planning to get certified. Phichit was right; they couldn’t wait for him to sort it all out. This was exactly what he’d been worried about but shoved to the back of his mind, reassured by the work he’d been doing. But Viktor could only perform the most basic of tasks, couldn’t assist with surgery or draw blood or administer shots—the longer Yuuri held the position open for him, the longer he’d hold the clinic back.

Viktor quelled his worrying and drifted through his closing chores, ending the day back at the kennels. He knew well how to read the charts and was familiar enough with the patients to handle their food and water, if any, and cleaning their kennels by himself. He just needed to wait for Yuuri to check the dressing on the little spaniel’s shoulder, make sure he wasn’t needed for anything else with her, then he could go upstairs to start dinner. He paused in front of the fluffy white cat’s kennel. Shiro was an early drop off for a neuter the next day and wanted all the attention he could get, green eyes staring haughtily back into Viktor’s blues as he demanded chin rubs and ear scratches.

Suddenly, the door to Yuuri’s office opened, and he stepped out with a very pretty redhead who was chattering away at Yuuri, all smiles. Viktor didn’t mean to eavesdrop but could help hearing most of their conversation. He silently closed Shiro’s door and slid farther back down the row of kennels, ignoring the fluffy cat’s annoyed tail flick.

“…great, Yuuri! I’m so glad we’ll be seeing each other more often now that I’m back in town! Phone calls just aren’t the same, you know?”

“I am, too, Mila. I’ve missed you and I think you’ll be the perfect fit here at the clinic.” Yuuri was smiling, his eyes crinkled at the corners like they did for baby animals or when he was with someone he genuinely liked.

“Ok, then, I’ll start next week?”

“Bright and early Monday morning.”

Mila laughed, teasingly saying, “I still can’t believe you actually get up and get started at a decent hour. The Yuuri I know is always in bed until noon. I had to wake you up every single day!”

“The Yuuri you knew didn’t have a clinic to run,” Yuuri replied without bite, chuckling in return. “Want to grab dinner tonight?”

“I wish I could, love, but I have plans to meet the agent to go over the things I need repaired in the flat. Too bad you have that roommate or I could be with you, though I know that might not be lasting long!” Mila’s laugh tinkled again as she enveloped Yuuri in a hug. She was still talking but Viktor couldn’t make out the words she was murmuring directly into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s smile grew bigger as he hugged MIla back. The doctor seemed entirely nonplussed by Mila’s enthusiastic hug and still unsurprised when she kissed his cheek.

Neither of the pair had noticed Viktor. He shuffled back along the kennels as quietly as he could, until he was out of sight. He couldn’t leave the back room without them seeing him but he could hide in the far corner. He was reeling, couldn’t bear to watch any more. Yuuri, who held people at arm’s length both figuratively and literally, who showered affection on animals but avoided physical contact with people, who hadn’t batted an eye when Mila said she wanted to live with him or called him love or hugged him or whispered in his ear or kissed him… Clearly, Yuuri and Mila were close. The kind of close Viktor wanted from Yuuri but couldn’t have.

And Mila had said Viktor wouldn’t be lasting long. He knew he needed to move out and move on, but he really thought he’d have more time to plan. They didn’t need him at the clinic, now that they had Mila, and Yuuri didn’t even want him. Neither did Mila – she’d rather live with Yuuri, again from the sound of it. God, Chris wasn’t going to believe this. It felt like his conversation with Chris had been days ago, though it was just that morning. A few hours earlier, he’d been sure he would turn down the club’s offer, but now, it seemed like his only option.

Viktor was panicking, could feel it overtaking his thoughts. He needed to calm down. He took in a deep, shuddering breath. Ok. He could do this. He and Makkachin… Oh, he hated the thought of disrupting her routine, of pulling her away from Vicchan, of leaving her alone most of the night, unable to just run upstairs to see her on his breaks. But he was already losing his job, again, and his home, again, and _Yuuri_. He couldn’t lose the only other thing that brought light to his life. If he was full time at the club, he would make enough for a pet-friendly apartment. He could use his savings for the certification course for the deposits. He was sure Chris would let him crash with him for a few weeks until he found something else.

Viktor took a few more deep breaths, calming himself as best he could, and pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning on. He had a plan and just needed to hold it together until he got upstairs. He was sure Mila had left while he was having his mini-breakdown and he decided to leave Yuuri to finish up with the spaniel alone. He still had to feed the dogs and make dinner, since Mila hadn’t taken Yuuri up on his offer. He slunk down the row of kennels, thankfully finding himself alone in the back room once more, and headed for the door.

His luck ran out. Yuuri poked his head out of his office and called, “Viktor? Is that you?”

Viktor paused, still turned toward the back door but able to see Yuuri out of the corner of his eye.  Hopefully the doctor couldn’t see his face. He needn’t have worried—Yuuri’s own face was buried in a folder. “Yes, Yuuri, I was just headed upstairs. I thought I’d leave Momo to you and go ahead and get started on dinner.”

“Oh, ok. I’ll see you upstairs then!” Yuuri’s voice was happy. He hadn’t noticed anything amiss. Viktor headed out the door and up the stairs, where he could be alone to build his walls and firmly pin his mask in place.

Soon enough, Yuuri opened the door. “Viktor, it smells great!”

“It’s just grilled chicken and vegetables.” He kept his voice even.

“Well, it smells delicious. I’m starving.” Yuuri was still smiling, Viktor could hear it in his voice, surely happy his lover or girlfriend or whatever was moving back and starting at the clinic. Once Viktor gave him his news, Yuuri would be even happier. Mila could move in like she wanted, like Yuuri surely wanted. Everyone else would be happier without him here.

Viktor took the chicken off the heat and set it on a cool burner to rest. “We need to talk.” 

“Oh? What did you want to talk about? I actually wanted to talk to you about something too…” Yuuri’s trailed off and his smile faded as he rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Viktor’s expression.

Viktor turned to face the counter, his mask already slipping, hands curling into fists pressed hard on the front edge of the tile. “Let’s end this.” He ground out the words, past the lump in his throat. They tasted like ash in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter count expanded by one because there was too much story left! Only one more chapter to go, for real, and I promise there's a happy ending already written! If I manage to finish it before next weekend, I'll post early. :) Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor watched Yuuri’s brow wrinkle and his head tilt slightly from the corner of his eye. “End…this? I’m sorry, Viktor, I don’t understand.”

“I can’t-I can’t do this anymore, Yuuri. I’m going back to the host club full-time and moving in with Chris.” Well, he hoped, but Yuuri didn’t need to know that. “You don’t need me now that you’ve got Mila.”

“What? Viktor, Mila starting doesn’t mean we don’t need you. How did you even— Phichit.” Yuuri still sounded confused but it was tinged with a groan of exasperation. Viktor didn’t bother correcting him. “That’s actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Even if she wasn’t starting, I need to move on, Yuuri.”

“But— Move on? What about your certification? I thought you were excited about taking classes. And what about Makka?” Yuuri’s voice pitched higher. He sounded upset. Why did he sound upset? Viktor turned to face him properly. “What about me?” Yuuri’s voice was softer this time, and Viktor would have thought he misheard if he wasn’t watching Yuuri’s pinched face so closely.

“What—” His voice broke. “What about you, Yuuri? Mila is starting at the clinic and she can move in here when I’m gone. You don’t need me.”

“Viktor, why would she move in here? I don’t understand what you’re talking about!” Yuuri’s face was flushed, his expression frustrated, his voice raised ever so slightly.

“You. Don’t. Need. Me.” Viktor enunciated each word carefully as he felt tears threaten to overflow. He stopped fighting and his face crumpled as he spat out, “You have Mila and you don’t want me. You made that very clear after we kissed, remember?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he squeaked, “What!? We— Wh-when we kissed?”

Viktor knew Yuuri wanted to act like it never happened, but come on. He angrily swiped at his face while Yuuri looked at him helplessly. Yuuri’s eyes frantically swept side-to-side as if searching for an answer and Viktor watched as the gears whirring in Yuuri’s head brought him to a conclusion. Yuuri paled as realization seemed to dawn.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri breathed, looking dumbstruck. “The weekend Minako came back, when I went to my parents’. Viktor, I don’t remember anything from that night. I had a hell of a hangover, so I knew I was wasted, but I was in bed with water and aspirin on the nightstand, and you must have put me there. I’m not that forward-thinking when drunk. I thought-I thought I just inconvenienced you.” Yuuri ran his hands down his face, blowing out a breath. “And I told you to pretend that nothing happened. I’m so sorry. I swear, Viktor, I didn’t know we kissed. I would never have said that if I’d known. I’m sorry,” Yuuri repeated, looking beseechingly at Viktor.

Viktor couldn’t believe it. He had to work through his clogged throat to tremulously reply, “Y-you don’t remember kissing? Dancing?”

“Dancing— No, nothing. I don’t even remember coming home.” Yuuri stepped closer, taking Viktor’s clenched hands in his own. Viktor let him.

“But what-what about Mila? She said she wanted to move in and I would be gone soon.” Tears were still spilling down Viktor’s face, his feelings overwhelming him and fighting for dominance. Heartbreak, anger, disbelief…but now a breathless hope crept in, covering them all.

“Oh, you saw us before she left?”

“Yes! And she kissed you!”

“Viktor, Mila’s just a good friend, one of my best friends. And she didn’t say you would be gone soon. She said you wouldn’t be my roommate much longer. At least, I was hoping you wouldn’t _just_ be my roommate much longer. I wanted…” Yuuri paused, face flushing again as he suddenly turned bashful, his eyes leaving Viktor’s to look at his shoes as he gripped Viktor’s hands tighter.

“I wanted to ask you to be more, if you want. I know it’s weird, I’m your boss and your landlord and you’re younger and haven’t really known what you wanted out of life. I thought you’d settled that last part but I’ve still been waiting because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. And Mila starting gives us an extra pair of experienced hands so we won’t have to work such long hours, I hope. I thought-I thought maybe we would have more time to, um, date? To try being…boyfriends, maybe?” Yuuri looked up at that, his voice squeaking again at the end.

Yuuri wanted what? To be his boyfriend? Viktor really couldn’t believe this now. His mind had screeched to a halt, flipping from despair to elation in just a few minutes. He had to be dreaming, like the hazy twirling and touching he’d woken from just this morning. But this was even better.

Yuuri laughed, a soft little sound, and let Viktor’s hands go to cup his face, thumbs swiping over tear tracks. “You’re not dreaming.”

Oh. He’d said that out loud. Viktor reached up to grab Yuuri’s wrists. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

Yuuri pinched his cheek, gently, in reply. “I know you don’t cry in my dreams, Viktor. I’m so sorry. How can I make this up to you?”

Viktor gulped, red-rimmed eyes wide and searching Yuuri’s. It looked like the shock had worn off and the doctor’s usual calm, confident self was back. “Well, I guess you can be my boyfriend to start.”

Yuuri laughed again. “I was kind of taking your dreaming comment as a yes.”

“Then, since you don’t remember…”

Yuuri’s eyes softened as he thumbed over Viktor’s tear stained cheeks again. One hand slid back to tenderly cup the back of his head and pull him down. Viktor’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed as Yuuri’s lips met his, just as soft and sweet as in his dreams.

***

Viktor sighed happily as he folded linens fresh from the downstairs dryer, unable to contain his smile as he breathed in the clean scent. He mulled over the whirlwind of the past twenty-four hours while he worked on the monotonous task. He and Yuuri had talked most of the night—over dinner when he’d calmed down, while walking the dogs, holding hands all the while, and cuddling on the couch. Yuuri had finished clearing up the misunderstandings, they both shared their feelings and what they were looking for from the future, and they decided to take things slow, considering that they already worked and lived together. They’d gone to bed after parting with a soft goodnight kiss, Viktor falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow after the emotional rollercoaster, and this morning had been filled with sweet smiles over breakfast. Then, they had headed down to start the day together, chatting happily about potential plans for the weekend. He hadn’t seen Yuuri much today outside their quick lunch as he was extra busy with surgeries, Minami coming in for a rare full day.

A pair of hands clasping his upper arms from behind startled Viktor out of his musings. Phichit’s chipper voice was right in his ear in an instant. “So, how was last night?” The receptionist peered around his shoulder with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. “I know a certain someone planned to talk to you about a certain something! How did it go? I need your version!”

 “It went well, thanks, not that it’s any of your business,” Viktor replied, unable to suppress his smile or the slight flush that rose to his cheeks.

Phichit rolled his eyes dramatically, an exaggerated expression of shock on his face. “Of course it’s my business—I’ve been rooting for you two since the beginning! Who got Yuuri to give you a job, hmm? But Yuuri said you thought Mila was his girlfriend or something! She isn’t even into guys.”

Viktor scowled at Phichit’s cackling face, not pleased by the reminder. Those were a painful couple of hours and it was much too soon. “Yeah, well, did he tell you how he got wasted and kissed me and didn’t even remember?”

Phichit’s open-mouthed gasp confirmed Yuuri had conveniently left that part out. “Oooh, Drunk Yuuri strikes again! I need a play-by-play, pronto!” The phone ringing saved Viktor as usual, sparing him from divulging any details right then and there, but Phichit called out, “We are so getting drinks one night this week and you are going to tell me alllll about it!” over his shoulder as he headed back to the reception desk.

Viktor just sighed and shook his head, a wry grin crooking up one corner of his mouth as he finished his folding. When all the linens were neatly put away, he headed to the break room to grab a drink, finding Minami sitting at the little table. The intern was uncharacteristically quiet. Viktor just smiled and said hello on his way to the fridge.

“So you and Yuuri, huh?” Minami finally said, breaking the silence.

Viktor cocked a brow, leaning back against the counter. “Word certainly travels fast around here.”

“Phichit,” was Minami’s simple reply, with a wave of his hand. Really, no further explanation was needed. “He looks happy,” he sighed, standing up from the table and patting Viktor’s shoulder as he walked out the door with a slight smile. “Good luck!”

Later that afternoon, Phichit filled Sara in on the new office romance while they changed shifts, talking a mile a minute while herding the hamster of the day into his travel carrier, like Viktor wasn’t standing right there. Viktor had given up on trying to shush the resident gossipmonger. He winced when Phichit mentioned the Mila misunderstanding, but spied a faint blush tingeing Sara’s expression when the redhead was mentioned.

Phichit, of course, missed nothing. “Oooh, you still have that crush on Mila? Maybe I can work my magic on you two, too! I have it on good authority that she’s single and ready to mingle!”

“Well, good, because so am I. But I don’t think we need a matchmaker, Phichit.” She turned to Viktor with a smile, ignoring Phichit’s bluster, to offer her congratulations, laughingly adding, “Mickey should leave you alone now!”

Viktor wandered away, leaving the other two to their friendly bickering, and decided to get an early start on his closing chores. He soon ended up back at the kennels, petting a much subdued Shiro, who was awaiting pickup after a straightforward surgery. After he and the rest of the outpatients were retrieved by their owners, Viktor could finish up his cleaning and would be done for the day. He wondered what Yuuri would want for dinner, catching sight of the man in question coming out of surgery with a striped cat in his arms.

“That’s the last one! Tora did really well, too—they all did, so we’re finished a bit earlier than we expected.” Viktor opened the kennel he had prepped and waiting for the last patient, letting Yuuri ease the groggy kitten onto clean bedding before latching the door. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as they turned up to meet Viktor’s. “I just need to finish up the paperwork for Tora here and I can call it a day. Since we’ll be getting out of here on time for once, why don’t we head out for dinner? Maybe get ramen?”

Viktor couldn’t help the heart-shaped smile spreading across his face. “That sounds great, Yuuri! I’ll run upstairs to feed the dogs and let them out before we go.”

“Oh, the place I’m thinking of has a patio so we can bring them with us if you want? But they should probably have their dinner before they go or they’ll be begging for ours.” Yuuri’s smile turned a bit sarcastic at that. No matter how hard he’d tried to break him of the habit, Vicchan insisted on begging at the table unless he had his meal before the humans.

They parted ways and Viktor took care of the dogs before running back down to clean up the kennels as their patients left. The anticipation made the last hour seem endless, but they were finally finished on time. One more quick upstairs for the both of them to change and freshen up, and they were on their way.

Viktor and Yuuri strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand, Makkachin and Vicchan happily trotting in front of them. Their path took them on a long, looping walk before a pleasant dinner, stopping for ice cream for dessert (and of course, a couple of pup cups) afterward. The sun was starting to set as they headed toward home, washing the sky with gorgeous shades of orange and pink and purple. As they passed a once-familiar street that led to Georgi’s, Viktor couldn’t help but think of the night that started everything, heading home lost in his thoughts and literally tripping over Makkachin in the rain. The pitiful little ball of brown fluff was now a big, boisterous dog, still growing, and had unwittingly turned his life upside down. As he watched her and Vicchan sniff and skip and play, Yuuri’s warm palm in his, Viktor sighed contentedly, thinking he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on the final installment, but the happy ending is finally here! Thanks again, so very much, for reading and for all the lovely comments and kudos - they really helped keep me motivated! 
> 
> You're welcome to find me on [tumblr](https://therealfaeriefirefly.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/faeriefirefly), but I have to warn that I'm not very active on either... (*/ω＼*) I am, however, on the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc) discord server waaaay too much if you want to come hang out with a great group of YoI fans!
> 
> Thanks again! xoxox


End file.
